The Jewelpets Movie: Super Android Stanislav
Plot The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Korean People's Army scientist Dr. Kim at the hands of the Androids Oleg and Maleena, the Great Pridelander Federation Army, the Lion Guard and the Great Nick Jr. Republic Army, but also reveals that Kim previously copied his consciousness into an underground supercomputer, working on an alternate ultimate android. Cutting to the present day, Ruby is shopping with Tour and Sango, while Kohaku, Jasper, Nephrite, Alex and Io wait for a beauty pageant. As Ruby, Tour, Sango and the gang eat in the restaurant on the shopping centre's top floor, two humanoid beings enter the city and begin causing mayhem. Oblivious to their surroundings, they head straight for the restaurant and attack Ruby. Ruby briefly fights them and realises that they are androids, since she cannot sense their energy. The humanoids introduce themselves as Androids Huang-Fu and Jiao-Long as Sango, Kohaku and Nephrite join the fray. Ruby requests that they take the battle elsewhere in order to avoid harming innocent people, and the androids accept, flying to an Arctic area. Ruby and Nephrite take on the androids and manage to hold their own until an android wearing the Great Pridelander Federation Army insignia appears. This android introduces himself as Android Stanislav, and explains that Dr. Kim may be gone, but previously programmed his supercomputer to think that it is Kim himself to continue Kim's dream of killing the Jewelpets in revenge for defeating the Great Pridelander Federation several times. Dian, Diana and Shimajirō Shimano also show up to aid their friends. Ruby, Dian, Diana and Nephrite power up to their Super Jewelpet forms. While Android Stanislav manages to hold the upper hand against both Ruby and Shimajirō Shimano, Nephrite, Diana and Dian destroy Androids Huang-Fu and Jiao-Long, and surround Stanislav, ready to take him on at once. Irate, Stanislav proceeds to absorb Huang-Fu and Jiao-Long's main cores into his own being and undergoes a hideous transformation into Super Android Stanislav. With his new form, nobody is able to match Stanislav, and he pummels Ruby and the others about. Seeing no other choice, Ruby begins summoning energy for the Spirit Bomb while Shimajirō Shimano and the others stall Stanislav. Stanislav eventually gets wind of this and tries to stop Ruby, but Shimajirō Shimano holds him off just long enough for Ruby to go Super Jewelpet again and merge with the Spirit Bomb. Stanislav attacks, but Ruby effortlessly punches through Stanislav's stomach and sends him into the core of the Spirit Bomb, where he is obliterated. With Stanislav's demise, the underground supercomputer shuts down for good and self destructs Following Stanislav's death, Kohaku and Sango are sent to the hospital. There everyone jokes about Kohaku's attempt to help and Sango's summer school (which Tour has previously been stressed about at the beginning of the film). Elsewhere, Piccolo and Vegeta sit back to back on an iceberg, isolated from the celebration. Release Date by Country *Japan: June 25, 2011 *Korea, China, Hong Kong, Macau and Vietnam: Category:2011 Japanese anime films